


Reluctance to Approbation

by Uraniik



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraniik/pseuds/Uraniik
Summary: Connor has to go undercover as an Eden android to find out who's letting Tracis go. He becomes a deviant instead.(Hank and Connor are besties in this one!) this is my first smut.





	Reluctance to Approbation

Hank slapped a file onto his desk abruptly. Connor took the file, reading its contents. The android scanned the papers, catching a familiar location. Eden Club. Again? That’s where the two androids… died. Connor looked up to the lieutenant expectantly. 

“You’re going to disguise as an Eden android. Some twisted bastard keeps stealing androids and resets the other bots’ memories from what I’ve heard.” Connor’s LED was yellow as he processed Hank’s words. The android looked down back to the file.

“I don’t have programming installed for sexual intercourse, Lieutenant,” spoke Connor.

“Just follow the lead of whoever buys you,” Hank pointed at him, turning around. He hesitated and glanced back at Connor, “If they begin to do some freaky shit, you subdue the fucker immediately and call me. That’s an order.”

“Is this really necessary? I’m sure there is another way-”

“For fuck’s sake, Connor, if you can lick thirium off your own two fingers, you can take two up your ass. Now get out of mine!” replied Hank. The old man waved his partner away. Connor walked to the exit, to where Gavin scoffed at him.”

“Our most prized android belittled to fuck humans. Another tin can becoming a whore for Eden. They sure have low standards to accept you as one of their ‘sexiest androids’. Whatever, don’t fuck it up.” Gavin shoved the android to the exit, huffing as he marched away. Yellow LED turned to blue as Connor’s mission was set in his head.

The fuschia lights of the club were bright in the night. Connor exited the car, observing himself in the car window. He found it pointless to adjust his tie, instead, yanking it right off. He approached the entrance. Eyes fell onto him, human clients confused to as why an android would need to enter a sex club. One of the executives led him to the back room to undress. The man only nodded to him before leading Connor to his station.

Time passed quickly for an android. He copied the other Tracis’ gestures, the intoxicating sway of their hips, the continuous expression of ecstasy of their faces. His LED blinked yellow as he groped his crotch, trying his best to look… sexy by human standards. He scanned the crowd, tilting his head upward to see past the women ogling at him. No one seemed suspicious so far. The glass wall encasing slid open, and a blonde-haired woman smiled amiably. It seemed she had paid for a 30 minute session. Connor smirked at the woman, following what Hank ordered him to do.

“My pleasure to be your acquaintance, madam. Let’s get down to business in your room.” The woman laced her arm around his.

He didn’t mean for her to finish too quickly, but his mission was too important. This client was definitely not who he was looking for. The women trembled with heavy breaths in his arms as he began to pull out. The fluids that connected from Connor’s cock to the woman’s vagina flowed generously from her body, brought up Connor’s curiosity as he examined it. Once the woman let her arms drop from his back, he bent down, licking and sucking her. It was foul, yes, but he didn’t care. She moaned from his tongue, her thighs shaking. Light flashed behind Connor’s eyes as he processed the fluid to be the female orgasm. 

He was unfazed by the situation; an android’s nonexistent pleasure, as the woman pointed out his stoic face. He explained that androids like him were not meant to feel pleasure at all, rather only existing to please humans. She nodded. His client stood up to wash herself at the sink, thanked him, and hurried out of the room satisfied. Connor followed her out the door. He scanned the room once more, before he caught sight of a dark-cloaked man in front of his station. The man just stared at the glass door. Without hesitation, he entered his enclosure and continued his movements. The man kept his head down, stepping to the side to make his purchase. Connor recognised the man’s hand lose its colour. An android. This must be the suspect. He had rented Connor for an hour session. When Connor greeted him and held out his hand, the cloaked figure dismissed him and walked into one of the rooms without a word. 

They entered the room next to the one Connor just left from, which was being tidied up by staff. Connor heard the door behind him lock itself. Like the other rooms, the place’s lighting was magenta, and the bed the same. The man relieved himself of his cloak, and glanced at Connor. Connor stared intently into the man’s eyes, his right blue, and his left green.

“It’s Markus. I’m Markus.” Connor inspected Markus, who squinted at the supposed Eden bot.

“You’re an android like me. But you aren’t like me, are you?” Markus stayed silent. “An RK200. You’re the one responsible for the disappearance of multiple androids, am I correct?” Connor stepped closer to Markus, and started to rub his hands on Markus’s chest, waiting for an answer. But only an order came out.

“Bed. I paid for you.” Connor’s LED was yellow for a split second. He obeyed, lying on the bedsheets, looking down.

“Are you a deviant?” Connor inquired. Markus dimmed the lights slightly, then glanced to Connor’s chest and approached him slowly. Markus climbed into the bed and gazed upon the android before him. He asked Connor a question.

“Would you say a deviant… can find pleasure in laying their eyes on such a beautiful figure?” Connor leisurely ran his fingers on the silk sheets, before staring at Markus dead in the eyes.

“I would consider so,” There was a pause before Connor continued, “Do you really find my figure captivating?”

“You’re- you’re the only being I’ve felt these feeling with before.” Connor tilted his head back.

“We’re not supposed to feel,” the brown-eyed android retorted coldly. Markus reflexively leaned forward, claiming Connor’s lips. The RK800 roughly pushed him away.

“Off me. Where did you take the androids?” 

“To freedom.”

“And where is that?” Markus didn’t respond to the question laid before him. When Markus reached out for Connor’s arm, Connor slapped his hand away. “Where did you take the androids?” he repeated. Unrelentingly, Markus snatched Connor’s arm, his hand stripping the facade of his skin colour to reveal white plastic-like material. Connor sent Hank a distress signal, before everything went white. 

Markus watched as the other android’s LED flashed from yellow, to red, and back to blue. The pale android went limp. Markus slipped a hand beneath Connor’s back to prevent him from hitting his head on the bed frame.

“It’s okay, you’re free. You’re free,” Markus spoke serenely. Connor grasped Markus’s arm fervently. When Connor looked upon Markus, he couldn’t help but feel small. To think his programming got in the way of seeing such an attractive… man. Connor licked his lips unawarely, and he was sure Markus’s eyes followed the action.

“You… you...”

“I opened your eyes. There is so much more to you than just being an RK800 android.”

“How did you-”

“Connor. I probed for your information.” Connor flipped them over, and he was now on top.

“Hank- The police will come for you. I sent a signal,” he whispered. Markus bit his lip, obviously thinking of what to do. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist.

“I don’t care anymore. Maybe we could continue. If you want to, that is.” Connor grinned sweetly at Markus, and Markus downloaded the image into his head. 

“An android that doesn’t care if he gets shut down. I’ll handle the situation later.” 

Connor kissed the corner of Markus’s lips, before moving to the mouth. They figured themselves out, studying and adapting to each other’s movements. Connor moaned as Markus flipped themselves back around and ravaged his neck.

“This-this pleasure is new to me, Markus. It’s overwhelming,” Connor sighed.

“It’s new to me too. I never had sex with the androids I bought time with, you know.” Markus spoke into Connor’s ears. Before Connor could answer, the other android placed his lips on Connor’s chest, trailing his way down, eventually stopping at the briefs. Markus glanced up to meet Connor’s eyes, whose chest went up and down with artificial breaths. 

“How do you want this to go?” asked Markus.

“...Just use me. Right now, I only want to think about you.”

Markus reached the briefs and took them off, revealing Connor’s manhood. Or was it androidhood? It was the same as any other male human erection. The RK200 got ahold of it with his right hand, stroking slowly, to which Connor groaned loudly at the revelation of his newly found senses. The smooth feeling of Markus’s hand slide around his cock had him reeling his head back, faster than the time Hank had slapped him. He closed his eyes.

“Shit.”

Markus chuckled, a low, rich tone that somehow made Connor more flustered. At the sight of Connor’s exposed neck, Markus leaned towards it, then resumed his kissing. He praised the underside of Connor’s jaw down to his jugular. Markus placed his left hand on where Connor’s beating heart would be. The strokes became faster, and Connor produced more whines and stuttered moans that Markus enjoyed very much.

Markus pet Connor’s chest, before using his left hand to stroke Connor. He rose up and moved further down the bed. Connor observed Markus with half-lidded eyes, then rested his head back once more. When something wet and ridiculously warm encased his cock, he twitched violently, hissing. Looking down, Connor saw Markus with his mouth wrapped around him. He clenched the bedsheets. Markus sucked in his cheeks and began his head up and down, dramatically slow.

“Markus-fuck! Please don’t stop,” begged Connor. Markus studied the other, and as information spread throughout his own mind, decided to swirl his tongue around the tip.

Connor threw his hands onto his face, grabbing at it as if he were insane. He probably was. He jerked his hips forward when the tongue explored his slit. Markus held his head there, despite nearly being choked to death by Connor’s cock. When Markus freed his mouth of dick, he wiped a line of drool mixed with precum off his chin using two fingers.

“Why’d you stop?” Connor gasped.

“To get to phase two,”

Markus lifted up Connor’s legs and got between them. He put them on his shoulders, and with the one of the soaked fingers, circled it around Connor’s hole. Markus looked to Connor, silently asking for his permission. Connor nodded violently, disheveling his hair even more. Markus entered his finger, and Connor squirmed around. Markus instantly stopped his actions.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m good, it just… feels weird right now,” Connor croaked out, “Keep going.” 

Markus moved his finger around, then when he felt it necessary, entered the second. They slid in and out with little to no resistance. Connor watched the ceiling as Markus stretched him out. The sensation began to show itself as the fingers pumped faster. Connor ground himself down on Markus’s fingers, groaning. The hand on his cock left him much to Connor’s dismay.

Markus held Connor still. And still Connor was as a third finger was pushed into him. Connor’s mouth was agape at the blissful intrusion. The resistance of his hole made way for his body to react, and his hole lubricated itself.

“Fuck, I didn’t know you could do that,” growled Markus.

“I didn’t know- shit- I didn’t know I could-” The fingers shifted, and Connor jolted. He panted and moaned deeply in approval. “Whatever you did- please do it again.”

Markus squinted his eyes and moved his fingers to the exact same spot, then resumed thrusting. Connor’s legs shook and twitched on Markus’s shoulders. Connor grabbed the pillow next to his head and buried his face in it to stifle the embarrassing noises he was making. When Markus caught a glimpse of Connor stroking himself, he pulled out the three fingers. The RX800 whined at the loss. Connor threw the pillow away from his face. He tugged on Markus’s arm when he noticed the other was still in his clothes.

“Why am I naked and you’re not?”  
Moving Connor’s legs, Markus lifted his shirt up and over his head to reveal abs Connor desperately so wanted to lick, then unzipped his pants. Markus practically yanked the denim off, leaving himself in briefs. Connor’s eyes darted to the bulge in Markus’s underwear. Gaping at how big it looked still in clothes, Connor met Markus’s eyes and asked,

“Are you sure you’re not a former Eden android?”

“I’m sure,” Markus huffed out with a quiet chuckle, “Are you ready for this?”  
Connor bobbed his head up and down feverishly. Markus freed himself of his underwear and tossed it to the side. Markus lifted one of Connor’s legs. He lined his cock with Connor’s asshole, watching Connor’s LED turn yellow. He nudged the tip in and he groaned at the feeling of it being immediately lubricated from Connor’s insides. Euphoria surged through Markus and Connor. The RK200 shoved the rest of the length in, and Connor was positive he wailed in delight. Markus put his arms at the sides of Connor’s face, and thrusted slow and steady. 

“I- Markus, it’s so good, feels good…” Markus didn’t answer, entranced by Connor taking him in so easily. Connor spread himself out more, wrapping his legs around Markus’s waist. Markus took this as a signal to go faster, to which he did. He studied Connor’s LED flicker from colour to colour before it decided to become green, a colour Markus had never seen on an android’s LED until now. The only sounds of the room were the slapping of Markus’s hips against Connor’s, and the moans that spilled from their mouths in frenetic manner. 

“Please-please, harder!” Connor gasped. He reached for Markus’s face, and with two hands, cupped his cheeks. Connor sobbed as he pulled his partner’s forehead to his own. They stared into each other’s eyes, then they leaned forward to kiss, slow and sweet in contrast to Markus pounding into Connor. Connor’s eyes rolled back as the cock in him reached the spot that set his nerves aflame. Markus noticed the desperation in Connor, who was rocking back to meet Markus’s thrusts roughly. They broke their kiss. Markus bit the underside of Connor’s jaw and picked up the tempo. 

Connor shouted in pleasure along with Markus’s cock unceasing abuse of Connor’s asshole. Soon, it was unbearable, and Connor’s back arched off the bed as his vision went white. A sticky substance shot out of his own cock, hitting his stomach. His body once more became limp as his mind tried to process the situation. Markus groaned at Connor’s hole fluttering and tightening around his cock as Connor rode out his orgasm.

Markus gripped Connor’s hips firmly and continued at the same pace. The whines and whimpers that flowed from Connor’s mouth like a waterfall spurred Markus on, trying to fight back his own orgasm.

Connor twitched intensely as each push gave a burst of pleasure to Connor’s very core. The sensitivity of his body skyrocketed, and every contact he made with Markus’s skin resulted in overstimulation. The kisses Markus gifted to Connor’s neck made Connor beam and feel… cared for. A few minutes later of borderline painful pleasure, Connor came once more, and the satisfying tightness of Connor had Markus groaning. The glazed look in Connor’s eyes was too much. He spilled into the android, thrusting to get as much pleasure as possible. Connor whimpered at the feeling. The pace slowed to a stop as Markus released his right hand and took Connor’s left. Their hands were rid of skin colour as they let their fingers intertwine. The sky blue light emitting from their palms reflected off both their faces. 

Connected. Memories of another android… threatening the life of a little girl. Memories of an old man and his paintings. More and more memories linked from one to the other, bridging together a connection the two had never felt before. 

Markus felt the thoughts of distress of Connor trying to find out who he truly was. Connor felt the sorrow of Markus having to leave someone he cared for. 

“I saw your…”

“Memories,” Connor finished. After a moment of silence, Markus pulled out, noticing the bedsheets were drenched in Connor’s fluids.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Markus muttered. Connor tilted his head to the side in questioning.

“Done what? Fuck me?” Markus heard rejection in Connor’s voice.

“No! No, sharing our experiences. I didn’t mean for it to be weird for the both of us.” 

Connor sat up and held Markus’s chin, looking earnestly into the man’s colourful eyes. He brought their foreheads to touch once more, allowing his skin to revert back into its plastic form. The connection was far more powerful then, and Markus sighed in satisfaction. The feeling was warm… and right to the both of them. 

There was a loud bang on the door, startling the two androids. They broke the connection, Markus getting up like a bullet to dress. Washing himself off, he put on his clothes one by one. He was fully clothed when Connor stood up ignoring the need to put on underwear or wash the cum dripping from his body. Markus snickered. The RK800 approached the door, which opened to reveal Hank pointing a gun at his face. A glance down made Hank shut his eyes.

“...I wish I was drunk right now,” Hank opened his eyes and entered when Connor stepped to the side. His gun was trained on Markus now. “I thought I told you to subdue him, Connor.”

“Plan’s changed, Lieutenant. He liberated me.”

“One fuck in the ass and you’re disobeying me?”

Connor walked in front of the gun, staring at Hank, before whipping around and grabbing Markus’s hand. 

Hank’s eyes grew wide as the suspect’s hand lost its colour.

“He freed me. I’m sorry, Hank.” Hank glared at Markus, then lowered his gun. Connor took this sign as liberation, and looking to Markus, leaned forward to kiss him.

“Fuck! Connor, I’m gonna vomit! Put some clothes on!”

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this way too fast. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
